The Never Ending Fall of Rose Pettles
by KizzenCat20
Summary: Avis Amity believes life is Hell and no one deserves to know the real her. So she basically wears a mask. She has it tough but pulls through, has had it with the judgmental people in her world. But she won't show that. When Avis starts to feel the need for revenge, well... Avis Amity may find that letting someone in won't be her death after all. It may just be her heaven though.


The music fills Amity Victorian, the music played on the piano by Avis Amity, the only one who lives in the large house, legally owning the wide, vast land. The expression in her music can't be described with words, its so greatly inspired. Her expression, it can't be described by words either, for she has none. The poor, lonely child. Old enough to drink her sarrows yet she is one of few that don't. Avis Zea Amity is 21, 22 in December, is the adopted daughter of the passed, Jade and Maro Amity. Her real parents gave her up when she was 10 due to dept and threat of being kicked to the streets. They did what they had to for her to get a life and education. Jade and Maro though, were murdered when she was 18, she remembers though like it was yesterday. She's never made an attempt to search for her biological parents.

Avis is smart, when it comes to music, her knowlage seems to vast to end. She loves the arts, studies them, always has and probably always will. Her ebony hair is so silky and full of life, her delicate, pearl blue eyes match well. Her skin though is pale white, but flawless. Beautiful though, no doubt. Her body has a charming shape to it, and her muscle isn't bad at all. She may be in dread, but she has a life. Avis is a a tech genius, skipped about 2 grades, got out of college a year ago. She has a life going for her. She teaches piano, has a real job at the library in a small town, New York. She ignores the city though, a lot. Unless she has to play there.  
So that lonely girl living at the end of the street, judged by the world, she'd about to prove you wrong. Avis Zea Florence Fields or Avis Amity. Maybe she'lll adopt a new name, a new family, a new and better life. Its her life...

* * *

Avis awoke to the loud chirp of her annoying alarm clock. She bangs on it till her hand hits the snooze. She buries her head in the soft pillow and puts the blanket over her head. Thats when Lulu starts barking, Avis's German Shepard. "Lulu... shut up, please..." Avis mumbles. Lulu jumps up, resting her paws on the nightstand and points her nose to the calendar hanging above the stand. "Crap, Lulu! I've got a new student!" Avis says jumping up out of bed. She quickly took a shower. She put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. She put her silk black hair, still wet, into a messy bun. She put a two sticks into it, dragons hung down, just to make it look like she thought about getting up this morning. She put on her black ribbon around her neck and tied it into a neat bow and wore silver chains around her left wrist. Big hoop earings and diamonds in her second holes along with a hoop in her cartilage completed her look. Also adding the usual dark eye liner and dark blue eye-shadow. Then she ran down stairs and ate a bowl of cereal, finishing just in time to hear the door bell ring throughout the house. She ran down, basically running the Victorian before getting to the door.  
She looked in the mirror one more time. "I look like crap, damn it."  
Avis finally answers the door as the door bell is ringing a second time. "Oh... I'm sorry, we must have the wrong place."  
"Thanks." She sneers. She looks down at the younger boy and kneels down. "You must be Rickey?" She asks. "You may call me Avis." She tells him. He nods. She gets back up. "So who are you, Mr. Judgmental?"  
"Jesse, I'm his older brother. So, your Avis Amity?"  
"Well if you want, I've been called other things but unless you want your butt kicked to next week, I suggest you get to know me first. So are you going to sit in?"  
"Yeah." He responds. She starts walking from the door and into the large open space, walking the black, glass tiles.  
"I get paid by the half hour. So either follow or stand there like lost puppies." She says gesturing but not turning around. Rickey is first to start following, his brother, Jesse, unsure rather or not she's worth it, but he follows, curious on this creep. Both the boy's eyes wander around, getting stolen by the art work of the large Victorian. The architecture is so brilliant and goth embracing, but is not something they'd believe to live in. They got to her music room. A baby grand piano stood center. The walls were painted black and white, covered by paintings of music notes and pictures of pianos. By there window was a couch that you'd never usually see in a modern day house, it was artistic with silver design outlining that black, velvet material. "This is where we will be practicing. Its not like there are people around to complain, so we get to play as loud as we wish. Not many rules in this house except no picking up fragile items, no snooping, and no eating or drinking in this room. But, we are here to practice for the time your signed up for, fooling around is for afterwards and that's only when I'm in the mood, and usually outside. I'm not a strict teacher, but if I find your not really putting effort into your work, I suggest not showing up. If you go the week without practicing, I make you play a full 15 minutes of one scale, which is half of your time with me. No banging on the piano or messing with the inside. Are we clear?" Rickey nods to Avis. "Very well. Jesse may sit on the couch and listen." Avis says pulling out the bench from under the piano. She sits, patting next to her for Rickey to follow. "How old are you, Rickey?"  
"I'm 13." He responds.  
"A bit quiet for 13. Lets see if you can prove me wrong. Do you know anything by heart?" He nods. "Need any music?"  
"Do you have The Bell Tolls?" She nods and pulls a book out from a basket next to the piano. She sets it on the piano plack and opens it to the pages of The Bell Tolls.  
"Start when you ready." She tells him. He starts right away and goes through the song nicely. Not a lot of mistakes, but enough that he needs to practice a bit more.  
After the lesson, she leads them out. He pays her 10, all she asked for. Its why he chose her, she was cheap. But now he sees that she is a good teacher.  
About a half hour after Rickey and Jesse leave, Avis straightens herself out. Replacing her jeans with shorts, putting her hair in a pony tail, and just kind of relaxes a bit in the living room. She spreads her arms on the couch and leans back her head. She notices a picture on the side table of glass. She picks it up and glares at it. "Yup, when things were OK." The picture was taken when Avis was 12. Jade and Maro held there arms out, holding hands and Avis was hanging on them. She was smiling brightly, as were Jade and Maro. Avis checked the time and realized she should go.  
She locked up the house and ran down the stairs to her motorcycle out in front. She put her helmet on and took off. The gates were open already, and she locked them up then left. The road was rocky, a long road with very few houses, then she finally gets to a real road. The road goes towards the small town called Fare Wells. It was a cute little town. She worked with the library.  
She parks the bike in front and enters into the library. The bell rings as she opens the door. Nancy and Delia are at the front desk, talking softly about the day. "Hey." Avis says, getting their attention.  
"Hey, baby! D'you have a good morning?" Nancy, Avis hates the way Nancy treats her like she's 5.  
"Define "good morning" for me." Avis responds.  
"Your early." Delia changes the subject quickly.  
"I usually am."  
"I'm not questioning. So how 'bout you take the instructor position today?"  
"Sure thing, Delia. I have no other students today so I'm free all day."  
"Very well." Delia responds.  
Avis has a boring first few hours. A few questions answered and she just waits around, sorting books and talking to the children about their books. She just wants an interesting conversation, but thats everyday. And everyday the day passes slowly for Avis. She just wants to scream.


End file.
